


Day at the Zoo

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May with animals, Cuddling of animals, Day At The Zoo, Hedgehogs, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Queen have been invited to have an exlcusive look around the zoo after a refurbishment. They seem to have lost Brian.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I'd forgotten about, finally shared on here.

Freddie walked back out from the big brick building labelled Visitor’s Centre in serch of his other two bandmates so they could wrap up this outing and go home. He loved animals, he truly did, but he’d been up too close and personal with some of the more crawlier ones for his liking, today. He was so relieved to see Roger being guided out of the last building, and even more so that the blonde spotted him back and waved, heading towards him.  
  
“Where’s Brian?” Freddie asked, when they close enough to not need to shout to each other.  
  
“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

They both looked around. If Brian wasn’t in the visitor’s centre, which he _couldn’t_ have been because Freddie would have either seen him or their guide who’d stuck to Brian's side like glue for the whole visit; he wasn't in the gift shop because John had been the first of them to head that way, and he wasn’t in the last building with Roger… then that just left whatever was at the end of the gravelly path.  
  
Which meant….  
  
Freddie power walked across the gravel and hoped he wasn’t going to see what he thought he was going to see. Roger was following him and his fast pace. And yep, there he was, their astrophysicist guitar-playing genius...

“ _Fucking hell_ , who let him near the petting zoo?”

“Uhhhh I think the staff….” Roger said, pointed at the two members of staff manning the gate to the children’s petting zoo area, and their group guide standing diligently off to a corner.

Freddie got a bit closer. “Oh!” He couldn’t help but giggle at what he saw, “What does he look like? All 6 foot whatever of him surrounding by such tiny-” and then Freddie saw what Brian had a hold of. “Darling, is he petting a hedgehog? Is he fucking _cuddling_ a hedgehog!?” It shouldn't have been a shock, it was one of the reasons why the zoo had been refurbished, to include more of the endangered british widlife in their programmes. 

Brian, all six foot two of him, was indeed sitting down cross legged in the corner of an enclosed area, with the floor covered in straw, surrounded by low feeding stations suitable for children, holding something that suspiciously looked a little bit spiky. Freddie was just glad there weren’t any children around, both because he wouldn’t be able to handle the sight, and also because of the swearing.  
  
Thankfully, this being a special visit closed to all but the VIPs, it was just them and the staff there, and the animals of course. 

Roger came to a dead stop behind Freddie, taking in the view. “Ahuh.”

“We’ll have to call off the whole tour now,” Freddie said to Roger, “We’ll never get him back. Darling, we’re going to have to explain to the press that we lost our lead guitarist on a trip to the _zoo_. They’ll expect something dramatic and worthy of a rockstar, like _eaten by a snake_ or _killed by a lion_ or _something_ , and we’ll have to say, oh no lovies, he went in to the _petting zoo_ and _never_ wanted to leave, fucking hell.“

Roger took a few steps forward so he was just a bit in front of Freddie. “I wish I was that hedgehog.” he murmurred quietly.

Freddie nodded and hummed in reply before realising what exactly it was he’d just heard Roger say. “I beg your pardon, darling?” He asked, whipping his head around to look at the drummer.

“Hm? Uh…” Roger’s face started turning an interesting shade, in Freddie’s opinion.

“You… what did you just say, dear? Did you just say you wish-”

“I didn’t- I didn’t say anything. Shut up! I’m going to find Deaky.” Roger was already walking off before knowing which way to go.

“Alright…” Freddie said to nobody, and then shouted over to Roger, who was stood at the crossroads of the split gravel path. One way went to the visitor’s centre, which was were the toilets and the gift shop were, and the other which lead to the coach carpark. “He’s in the gift shop, dear!”

Roger turned, nodded, “Good. Fine!” he shouted back, then turned, arms at his side, and walked determinedly towards the gift shop.

Freddie laughed some more - Roger was never one for subtlety - and then he stopped, because he realised it was going to be down to him to go and fetch Brian and try and pursuaide him it was time to leave, preferably without any of his new friends in tow. 

_“Oh. shit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by every picture I've ever seen of Brian holding small animals, especially the hedgehogs.


End file.
